


Vacation from the Road

by 4Kennedy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a zombie-infested world there are beautiful days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation from the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: river

“Hmm”, Andrea sighed contentedly. She was sitting on a riverbank enjoying the sunshine. It was a beautiful day. Andrea could almost forget she lived in a zombie-infested world if it weren’t for Michonne’s two walkers chained to a nearby tree.

There was also something else that made Andrea lower her guard. Michonne stood not far away in the river. Her ebony warrior was naked and wet from diving under the cold water and was now spreading soap over her body.

Andrea licked her lips. “Do you need a hand?” she asked with a sexy smile. There came no reply; rarely were there words between them at all. A small nod from Michonne and Andrea was standing behind her within seconds. She confidently cupped Michonne’s breasts and began kneading. 

But that pleasure wasn’t granted her for long. Michonne spun around, wrapped her arms around Andrea and pressed their bodies together. Andrea gave a yelp, which was muffled by a hand over her mouth. A warning glare from Michonne told her to not raise any attention. 

Andrea relaxed into the embrace and so did Michonne. With a brief eye contact she told Michonne to undress her. She wasn’t wearing much to begin with, a blouse and panties, as they had fucked each other not ten minutes ago in the grass. 

“We could stay at the river for a couple of days,” Andrea suggested, fingers already between slick folds. “Take a vacation from the road…”

Michonne hummed her approval.

The End.


End file.
